


Stark

by WallysWests



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Technology, Avengers Family, Central City, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dimension Travel, F/M, Gen, Magical Accidents, Now You're In A New Dimension, Oops, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Season/Series 02, Protective Tony Stark, Superheroes, Team Flash, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallysWests/pseuds/WallysWests
Summary: "Who the hell are you?!""The name's Katherine, Katherine Stark. But considering I just appeared out of thin air right in front of you, I think you can call me Kat."-----In which the daughter of Ironman is accidentally transported to an alternate dimension without the Avengers only to be confronted by a different superhero team.





	

" _You can_

_set yourself_

_on_ ** _fire_** _._ "

\- **Crazy=Genius** by **Panic! At The Disco** -

****

Katherine has been through a lot of crazy things in her life; she is the daughter of Tony Stark after all. And even before her father became Ironman and the world basically went insane, her life as the child of a famous genius billionaire playboy philanthropist had never been easy.

But accidentally getting sent to a different dimension?

That was a new one.

In hindsight, after meeting Thor- the actual God of thunder- Kat really shouldn't have been so surprised. But she _did_ tell her dad not to mess with the weird alien technology, so what does he do? He fiddles with it and manages to get her transported to another world.

Well, she would be mad, but Pepper's most likely already going to murder him whilst standing in her designer six-inch heels and wielding a fist perfectly painted with nail polish. Honestly, she's not sure who of the two of them is in the worse situation here.

Either way, Kat has found herself in a bit of a pickle without any idea of how to get back home. Luckily, she won't be completely alone seeing as she pretty much teleported directly into the middle of the headquarters of a new superhero team.

Now all she has to do is find a way back to her universe, help Team Flash fight back against their newest foe, and try not to blow anything up, all while trying to deny her growing feelings for a certain metahuman speedster.

It's not going to be easy, but Kat knows that she should be able to pull it off.

After all, crazy is pretty much the standard for a Stark.

  
_[Timeline: Post-The Avengers/Post-The Flash Season 2]_

__


End file.
